The Guardians of Remnant
by HarimeNui4
Summary: It’s a story of a boy named Jungkook who was trained under Master Eraqus. And he went to Remnant to learn and master more of his power. And with the help of his partner Sora they both cooperate to save Remnant along side with Eraqus’s apprentice Ventus and the dark and mysterious Vanitas.
1. Chapter 1: The Unforgotten Past

**I don't own Kingdom hearts RWBY. This contains of my original character. Hope enjoy the story :)**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE UNFORGOTTEN PAST**

It was a war between two young boys.

"It's always about your friends isn't it." Vanitas's said. "At least I have some!" Ventus's said.

But Vanitas was destroyed and disappeared and turned into light. After that Ventus happened the same.

Few years later.

At Yensid'a castle.

"Sora since you failed my test of mastery, I have another one for you." Yensid said.

"Thank you master. I am ready to take the test." Sora said.

As then Yensid sent Sora to the world named Remnant. Where there is an academy of combat that can help Sora to boost his strength.

Sora woke up finding himself in the infirmary. "Huh where am I?"

"So you must be the one who will be taking the mastery exam." A man with glasses said. "Wait how do you know master Yensid." Sora said. "I am a friend of him. My name is Ozpin. And you are Sora right." Ozpin said. "Yeah" Sora replied. "How old are you?" Ozpin asked. "I am 15." Sora said. "You are young like my student Ruby.She may be 15 but she got potentials" Ozpin said. "Oh I see." Sora said. "So you will be taking the entrance exam tomorrow. But you won't be alone, someone is with you too. Hope you two cooperate. For now you will be sleeping with him too. At room number 134." Ozpin said. "Sure."

Few minutes later.

"I think this is 134." Then Sora knocked the door. Then a boy who seemed at Riku's age opened the door. But he seemed to look younger and appears with black hair and wearing a black hood. "Hello!" The boy said. "Oh it's the organization!" Sora said and summoned his keyblade. "Wait. Organization? You must be mistaken with someone else... Besides that hood is a gift from my friend." The boy said. "Oh sorry. I thought of something else." Sora said. "It's fine... by the way you are a keyblade wielder too." The boy said. "Yeah." Sora said. "Let's just have a chat inside." The boy said. "Sure." Sora said.

"My name is Jungkook." Jungkook said. "I am Sora. I am 15 years old." Sora said. "Wait you are 15! I'm 21." Jungkook said with a smile. "What! You look young! I thought you are 17 or 16." Sora said with shock. "Well...yeah. About the keyblade. I am also a wielder." Jungkook said. "You are?" Sora said. As then Jungkook summoned his keyblade Diamond Dust. "Wow!" Sora said. Then Jungkook dematirialized his own keyblade. "It's cold at first but later it's not since it's icy." Jungkook said. "Oh I see. So we will be taking the exam tomorrow." Sora said. "Yeah. Good luck tomorrow." Jungkook said with smile. "You too." Sora smiled.

The next day.

At the examination time.

"So your goal is to take the chess piece and watch out for those grimms." Ozpin said. "Got it." The both boys said.

Then the two sent flying and ended up in the same place.

"Chess piece Hmm. Sounded like my both of masters." Jungkook said. "Who are your masters?" Sora asked. "Eraqus and Xehanort. Eraqus is the one who trained me. Then Xehanort is Eraqus's friend. And I trained with him for 12 years. Then I became a keyblade master. But still I need to learn about my powers and master them." Jungkook said. "Wait Xehanort! He is the one created the organization 13." Sora said. "Well never heard of the organization 13." Jungkook said. "No way! You trained under the both and you don't know about it." Sora said. "Well when I became a master. I left them to adventure you know." Jungkook said.

A tree suddenly burned.

"What is that?!" Sora said. "I don't know but let's check it." Jungkook said.

As both Jungkook and Sora checked the place it was a fight of two boys one is blonde and one with black hair.

"They are fighting." Jungkook said. But Sora seemed to go between them. "Hey you two stop fighting!" Sora said.

"Hey you there! Stay away from Vanitas he will hurt you!" The blonde said. Then Vanitas attack Sora.

"Oh now that is a disaster." Jungkook said. As he Jungkook then summoned his keyblade and stabbed the floor and ended freezing the blonde and Vanitas.

"Wow you saved me!" Sora said. "Could you two fight another place this place isn't the place for combat it's a place for examination." Jungkook said.

"Don't blame me blame him!" The blonde pointed his keyblade to Vanitas.

Then Vanitas shoots dark firaga hitting Jungkook but he blocked it fast. "Well nice try. But don't really push yourself. I became a keyblade master for 3 years already." Jungkook said. "You two stay there we will just finish our exam." Then Jungkook left the blonde and Vanitas frozen.

"Wow Jungkook that was harsh." Sora said. "Actually the whole thing was a joke." Jungkook said. "Wait where?" Sora asked. "Well I am a person who is harsh which I get hurt when I do it." Jungkook said.

Then a Grimm appeared.

"I got this one!" Sora said. Then he summoned his keyblade. Then Sora attacked. And killed the grimm. Then ended up falling on the floor. "Ow!" Sora said. "Well you are strong." Jungkook said. "Thanks." Sora said and stood up.

And a big nevermore came. And started to shoot feathers. "Watch out!" Jungkook summoned his keyblade and summoned an ice barrier. Then it stopped and then Sora attacked the Nevermore but it didn't work. "None of my attack is working." Sora said. "But together we can." Jungkook said as then both of them pointed their keyblades to the Nevermore and did a strong magic that sliced the Nevermore. "We did it." Sora said.

Then later dark firagas came shooting Sora. Sora ended up in the ground unconscious. And it was Vanitas who did it. And he also beats the blonde!

"How did you escape my frozen magic." Jungkook asked. "It was actually nothing. I heard that you trained under Eraqus too. Let's see what you are made of." Vanitas said.

"Come." Jungkook with his fighting position already.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**I don't own Kingdom hearts RWBY. This contains of my original character. Hope enjoy the story :)**

 **CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO BEACON**

"Come." Jungkook said with his fighting position.

Vanitas attacked Jungkook and used dark thundaga. Jungkook dodged it. And he was able to summon ice blades and attacked Vanitas. Vanitas ables to block it. Then Vanitas disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jungkook asked himself. Until Vanitas appeared from under him and attacked Jungkook. And Jungkook fell on the ground and he seemed to got injured.

"Man you are worthless too. I thought you are strong a lot since I heard you were trained for 12 years." Vanitas said. And Vanitas got closer to Jungkook and was about to end his life.

"It seems that he is in danger!" Glynda said. "Just stay calm Glynda and watch." Ozpin said.

Vanitas is about to end Jungkook's life. But Jungkook was able to block it through his ice barrage. And Vanitas fell in the ground and became unconscious.

"Umm Sorry just...for self-defence. Yeah." Jungkook said with an apology. Then he healed Sora and the blonde.

And the blonde and Sora woke up.

"What happened?" Sora asked and he stood up. "Well you know combating with...what is his name?" Jungkook asked. "His name is Vanitas. He is the dark side of myself. He was created because of Xehanort wanting to forge the X-Blade." The blonde said. "Hold on a second. You know Xehanort too. So you know Eraqus?" Jungkook said. "Well I train under him. Too bad he disappeared because of Xehanort." The blonde said. "My master is dead? Oh I see. Now I understand. Organization 13 with Sora plus Xehanort killing Eraqus equals X-Blade." Jungkook already solves his own question. "By the way my name is Ventus. You guys?" The blonde introduced himself. "I am Jungkook. I also trained under master Eraqus. But I left him once I became a keyblade master just to master my own powers too. So you must know Aqua and Terra." Jungkook said. "Yeah they are my close friends. Too bad Aqua and Terra ended up somewhere else. I ended up like this too because of Xehanort and him!" Ventus said. "Oh that's sad to here. To be honest I was the bully of the too. Back when I was training." Jungkook said and smiled. "But you didn't sounded like a bully after all." Sora said. "What do expect from a 21 years old like me now." Jungkook said. "Anyways Sora let's continue our exam. And get the chess pieces. You can join us Ventus. I will carrying Vanitas though." Jungkook said. "Sure." Ventus said.

Few Hours later.

"Oh I can't wait to see those new students!" Ruby said. "I expect them to be like you." Weiss said. "Let's just wait and see." Blake said.

Meanwhile.

"No way. Why would I be teaming with those losers!" Vanitas said getting mad at Ventus,Jungkook and Sora. "Well go if you want!" Ventus said. "Idiots." Vanitas said.

"Okay you two. Calm down. Vanitas if you refuse to join them you'll end up in grimms. You better choose wisely now." Glynda said. "Ugh Fine!" Vanitas said.

Few minutes later.

"So now we will be announcing the new team and new students" Glynda said. "Team VVJS" (Viridian).

Then Jungkook, Ventus,Vanitas and Sora came at the front. And introduced themselves. "I am Ventus." Leader of the VVJS introduced himself. "I'm Vanitas." The second member introduced himself. "My name is Jungkook." Jungkook introduced himself and he smiles. "I am Sora!" Sora introduced himself.

At lunch time.

Jungkook,Sora and Ventus are sitting together. "Ooh reminds me Aqua's cooks." Ventus said. "It's yummy." Jungkook said. "I agree with you guys!" Sora said.

Then team RWBY

"Hello new team!" Ruby said. "Oh hi there!" Sora greeted. "We are the team RWBY!" Ruby said. "That sounds cool." Ventus said. "What are your names?" Jungkook asked. "I am Ruby Rose! This Yang Xiao long she is my sister Weiss Schnee my partner and Blake Belladonna kit...uh the book lover!" Ruby said and pointing at her teammates as she introduced them. "How old are you guys?" Sora asked. "We are all 17 except for Ruby." Weiss said. "Umm we are all 15. Except for...Jungkook he is uh." Sora said. "I am 21." Jungkook said. "Wow...it really doesn't look like you are 21 I thought you are 17." Yang said. "Oh really." Jungkook replied. "Umm you can guys sit with us." Ventus said. "Sure!" Ruby said.

Then team CRDL bullying Jaune.

"Umm can you at least give me 1 minuet to breath?" Jaune said. "No" Cardinal punched Jaune. As he then made an eye contact with Jungkook. "Hey new kid! Give me your lien for my lunch." Cardinal said as he got closer to Jungkook. "Did you just called me kid?" Jungkook said. "Yeah you are. Just give me your lien!" Cardinal said. "Is that how you talk to an adult?" Jungkook said as he then froze the chopsticks that he holds. "Just give it to me or else..." Cardinal got interrupted because Jungkook punched him that made him sent to the wall and break it. "I am 21 years old...not mad just respect." Jungkook said and smiled. "That twerp!" Cardinal got mad. "Huh! You keep disrespecting and elder. What if. My other friend who is 28 years old is here. He'll kill you for sure." Jungkook said and bullying Cardinal.

Then CRDL left the cafeteria because of Cardinal's anger and cowardness.

"That was cool." Jaune said. "Well you don't have to thank me." Jungkook said. "Wow you are such a beeznees Jungkook." Yang said. "Well it was all a joke." Jungkook said. "Where?" Weiss asked. "I am not harsh I am just kind." Jungkook said and he smiled. "Oh I see." Weiss said. "Oh I wonder if my friend is okay." Jungkook said. "He will believe in yourself." Sora said. "Yeah he will." Jungkook said.

Meanwhile.

Vanitas at his room sleeping. Dreaming about killing Ventus "Yes I like how you suffer!" Vanitas shouted while sleeping.

At the other side.

"So why would I work with the organization." A man with orange hair and fancy hat said. "We are looking for someone named Sora and we will reward you if you find him." A man with silver hair wearing the organization coat said. "Ah I see. It's a deal then."

Outside the dream

"Do you think Sora will be okay." Kairi said. "I am also worried." Donald said. "He already made a contact with some new friends." Yensid said. "I think one of them is also dreaming deep." Yensid continued.

"Do you think he still okay? Jungkook hasn't wake up for two days already." A boy said. "Maybe I have a good idea we will also go." Another boy said.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening Light

**I don't own Kingdom hearts RWBY. This contains of my original character. Hope enjoy the story :)**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE AWAKENING LIGHT**

As Jungkook, Ventus and Sora going to their bed. They saw Vanitas already at the floor sleeping.

"Ventus where are you!" Vanitas shouted and sleeping. "I guess he is just dreaming." Ventus said as he then carried Vanitas and put him to the bed.

When Jungkook and Sora were going to their bed suddenly a light appeared that makes them cover their eyes. And both of them disappeared.

Then Ventus realised that Jungkook and Sora disappeared. "Where did they go?!" Ventus said.

Outside the dream.

Jungkook woke up with his original look with dark brown hair and red hood with black shirt and ripped blue jeans and wearing glasses.

"Wait I am in the real world now." Jungkook said. "We were so worried about you." His friend said. "Jimin you don't have to worry. I told you that I would be back." Jungkook said. "Well at least you are good now let's have something to eat." His friend said. "Sure. Hope you prepare a delivery one Jin!" Jungkook said and smiled.

"Huh what the? Kairi?" Sora woke up. "Sora you woke up how was your test?" Kairi asked. "I was not able to finish it." Sora said. "I believe that the answer of this situation is there is a magic that blocked the dream. The friend of yours also made it to the real world." Yensid. "Do you know his location?" Sora asked. "He is at Twilight town." Yensid said. "Oh thank you master... I will go now." Sora said then he left.

At Remnant

"Well how did they disappeared?" Vanitas asked. "I don't know Van all I can explain is a strong light appeared and there!" Ventus said. "Are you even serious?!" Vanitas said. "Yes I am!" Ventus said. "Fine I trust you. But for this time only." Vanitas said. "Okay. Now you are being nice now." Ventus said.

A knock of a door. And Vanitas opened the door. "Yes?" Vanitas asked. "Can I talk to Jungkook and Sora?" Ruby said. "You can. But you may not!" Then Vanitas closed the door.

"You don't have to be mean to her." Ventus said. "Come on Ventus You already know that I am the opposite of you so what you will expect?" Vanitas said. Then Ventus palmed with his face.

Outside the dream

Twilight Town

"Umm I am looking for a guy named Jungkook have you seen him." Sora asked. "Umm no sorry." A man answered.

"Where could he be?" Sora said. As he then bumped to Jimin.

"Aww. Oh I'm so sorry!" Jimin stood up and helped Sora stand up. "It's okay and thank you. Um by the way may I ask a question?" Sora asked. "Sure." Jimin replied. "Do you know a person named Jungkook I am looking for him." Sora said. "Jungkook is my friend sure you can talk to him I will lead you to him." Jimin said. "Thank you." Sora said.

And Jungkook is at his room working out by a pull up. And Jimin opened the door. "There he is!" Jimin said. And Sora saw Jungkook with still a young face but with muscular arms and hands. "Wait is that you Jungkook! You look so...strong." Sora said. "Ohh Sora you look older than in the dream." Jungkook said. "You had black hair in the dream why is it now dark brown." Sora asked. "Well magic. Same goes to you. You look older and a bit taller now." Jungkook said. "Well let's have a chat at the living room then." Jungkook said.

"Master Yensid said that there is a blockage magic the didn't make us continue our dream." Sora said. "Umm but maybe if we go to that world well we can continue there." Jungkook said. "Well let's try."

Then Jungkook changed his clothes to his Red hoodie and black shirt and black ripped pants and gray short boots.

"Well my gummi ship can do." Sora said. "Sure no problem at all." Jungkook said.

Meanwhile at Remnant

"Aww Where could the two friends go!" Ruby said. "Chill sis there is a time that they will talk to you." Yang said. "But I am so excited to meet and say hi to them." Ruby said with boring tone. "Ruby, Yang is right and what's wrong with them they look normal." Weiss said. "No they are not. They could be powerful." Ruby said. "Ugh fine."Weiss said.

Then Team RWBY were at their mission looking for Roman Torchwick. The criminal. Until bunch of men appeared surrounding them. They were lots them. They fought and they win but the problem is that the men keep increasing. Until team RWBY got tired and about to surrender. "Is this the end for us?" Ruby said. "Don't ask me!" Weiss said.

At the other side

a gummi ship landed on them accidentally.

"Wow you are such a good driver." Jungkook said. "Sorry." Sora apologies.

Then Jungkook and Sora are arguing like children.

"I should have driven that!" Jungkook shouted. "I already apologised. I am a bad driver." Sora said. "No you are very bad one!" Jungkook said

Then there are two men. And knocked the two boys and they captured them.

Later they are taken to a hideout. And both Jungkook and Sora were thrown at a cage. "You two stay there." The men said and they left. And Jungkook tried to sit on his own comfortable way but he can't do it since the cage is so small and Sora was inside.

"Now we ended up like this. Tied in a chain even with a small cage!" Sora said with anger.

Then Jungkook starting to freeze the cage using his hand. "What are you doing?!" Sora asked. "Freeze and break." Jungkook whispers. He continued freezing it until he broke it. Then the two men witnessed them escaping and they attacked them. And Jungkook summoned his keyblade and did ice barrier.

"Oh no." The two men said and Jungkook then did Ice barrage. And the two men were knocked out. Then Jungkook and Sora escaped the place quietly. Until they realised they are out. And saw team RWBY were about to be killed. "Wait team RWBY?!" Sora said. "It's them let's help them." Jungkook said.

Then the two boys summoned their keyblades and knocked half of the men.

"Huh we are not dead." Ruby said. "Heal" Jungkook used Curaga and team RWBY got their Auras back. "Well we cannot finish them all without you guys." Sora said. "Let's finish them together." Jungkook said. "Yeah! Come on team RWBY!" Ruby said with energetic voice and started to attack the men.

 **To be Continued**


End file.
